Playground Love
by SmilingxElin
Summary: Someone was standing under the tree, watching Rose Tyler as she played by herself at the playground. Short, one-shot.


**This story was was inspired by Captain Jack's comment in Utopia about going to the Nineties to watch Rose grow up. **

**Dedicated to Frida, who thought I should write this. Happy Birthday!**

**Thanks to the lovely pinkrosepictures for being my awesome beta!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

"_I went back to her estate in the Nineties, just once or twice, watched her growing up. Never said hello, time lines and all that." _

- **Captain Jack Harkness**, _Utopia_

* * *

It was a warm and sunny day in London. As always the city was crowded with tourists enjoying their vacations, and locals rushing errands or rushing to their jobs. In South London, however, stood a lone and tall figure in the shadow of tree near the Powell Estate. Simply enjoying the sounds from the children playing at the playground in the area, he wasn't in a rush. His eyes were focus on one child in particular – a small blonde girl by the name Rose Tyler. _Rose Tyler - defender of the Earth,_ he thought, and grinned to himself.

As the man stood there lost in his own thoughts, watching over Rose, he missed the familiar whirling sound of a blue police box. A moment later the Doctor stepped out, eyes scanning the area before walking towards the lone figure lurking in the shadow of the tree.

The Doctor could see young Rose playing by herself on the dirty ground as he approached the scene. Nearby sat a slightly older boy, watching over the blonde child.

"Oh Mickey the Idiot! Blimey, it's been a long time since I saw him," the Doctor said thoughtfully with a smile on his lips as he came up to the man under the tree.

"Doc?" the man asked, slightly startled.

"Captain." the Doctor said with a nod, adding a "long time no see," as he looked at his old friend. Captain Jack Harkness was no stranger to the Doctor having traveled with him – not the mention, saved the world - on a few occasions. The two of them stood looking at Rose playing for moment, neither of them saying a word.

"I see you've regenerated again," said Jack breaking the silence as he looked at his friend, noticing that the pinstriped suit had been replaced by a tweed jacket and a bowtie.

"A while ago...Radiation," the Doctor replied with a shrug.

"So what's with the look then? A bowtie, really? You look like a twelve year old dressed as an old professor," Jack said, enjoying the feeling of being able to tease the man beside him.

"Hey! Bowties are cool!" the Doctor replied, adjusting the red bowtie on his collar, silently wondering why people seemed to disagree on the coolness of his bowties. His bowtie musings were interrupted as Jack gave him a bone crushing hug, clearly having missed the Doctor. The Doctor himself had missed his friend, and regretted deeply that it had been so long since he had visited Jack.

"Anyway, I thought I might find you here. I need..." the Doctor began as they stopped hugging, only to stop mid-sentence as he heard a familiar voice.

"Rose! Sweetheart, it's time to go home," shouted the voice belonging to a woman that the Doctor was well familiar with. At the sight of Jackie Tyler, the Doctor started moving towards the tree, fearing what Jackie would do if she found him lurking in the shadows, looking at her daughter. Jack, who had clearly noticed his old friend's reaction, started laughing.

"Still afraid of the wrath of good old Jackie Tyler I see," he said, grinning.

"I am not as afraid of her as I'm of her slaps," replied the Doctor. No matter how old the Doctor was he would never forget the slap Jackie had given him the first time they met. The thought of Jackie slapping him brought back memories of his past, and his ninth incarnation with the leather jacket and the big ears. The Doctor smiled as he continued hiding from Jackie.

"You know, Doc, Jackie does not even know who you are at this point in time," Jack pointed out, looking at his friend, while still grinning at the Doctor and his reaction to seeing Jackie.

"I have no doubt she'd slap me if she saw me lurking the shadows, watching her daughter. She would probably think I'm some kind of child molester or something," the Doctor shuddered at the idea of Jackie slapping him. The two men stood in silence for a while, watching as Rose started walking away from the playground with her mother. "Alright then, off we go!," the Doctor said cheerful as ever, and started walking back towards the TARDIS.

"Where are we going?" Said a confused Jack following his friend.

"I need your help with some urging matters," the Doctor replied, offering no further explanation as two of them reached the TARDIS. He stayed outside while Jack walked in, and allowed himself one last look at young Rose. _Oh you're going to be brilliant Rose Tyler_, he thought to himself.

"You've redecorated!" he heard Jack shout from inside while he caught a last glimpse of Rose. "I'm not sure I like it," his friend added.

"Oi! That's my ship you are talking about!" he replied as he stepped inside, joining Jack.

* * *

Further away a young Rose Tyler stopped walking as she heard a strange, whirling sound. Turning around she tried to find the source of the sound, but when she couldn't she continue her walk home. Not knowing that she'd find out exactly what it was only 14 short years later. But by then, the whirling sound would be long forgotten in Rose Tyler's mind.


End file.
